Research is proposed to document and verify a remarkable pattern of low mortality among Sardinian males after age 80 and to explore possible determinants. The proposed research builds on and extends the outstanding AKEA study of Sardinian centenarians. This study reported an unexpectedly low female/male ratio among centenarians (about 2/1) and the presence of extremely old males (105+ and 110+) on Sardinia. Demographers were skeptical. To determine the truth, the demographer Michel Poulain was sent to Sardinia to validate the AKEA data. His careful study suggests that the Sardinian data are reliable. That is, as a result of the AKEA research and the subsequent validation by Poulain, the remarkable survival of Sardinian males now appears to be a fact rather than an artifact of bad data. Hence, an international team of demographers and biologists has prepared this application. The proposed research has five specific aims. First, we plan to use detailed vital statistics data for Sardinia and the rest of Italy to determine if there is a special pattern of mortality on Sardinia. Second, as a follow-up of the AKEA study, we plan a major geriatric survey to identify, interview, physically examine, and take blood samples from 800 elderly individuals. Third, we propose meticulous examination of detailed original records to validate alleged long-livers and to compile information about early-life events. Fourth, we intend to analyze DNA from these subjects to determine the frequency of various polymorphisms and haplogroups. Fifth, we aim to apply some specific, advanced methods of demographic and statistical analysis to determine genetic, early-life, and current factors affecting longevity. The data collected will be shared with project and other researchers to undertake many other analyses.